The inventor has developed a number of improvements to agricultural machinery of the particular type known as an “air seeder” which is intended to be towed behind a sufficiently powerful tractor across a field, sowing perhaps 20-40 rows in each pass to meet optimised parameters such as seed spacing, seed depth, fertiliser depth, and fertiliser amount. The configurational problems described in the next section may affect other machinery.